


The Perfect Blend

by Dreamey07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamey07/pseuds/Dreamey07
Summary: When Rey, a bookstore owner moves her business next to Poe, a coffeeshop owner. A series of interactions made them realize they have a special admiration for one another. Will it be all sugary and will it be a perfect brew?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 3 Part Coffeeshop AU for Damerey. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Books and Blends

"A perfect blend is something brewed from the heart."

Yavin IV County, a typical urban area north east of the busy Coruscant City, the capital of the planet. Yavin IV is known for its lush area full of forests and blooming plants on it's eastern side. The western county meanwhile is home to the county's industrial and commercial area where most of its residents live, it is full of residential towers and malls that light up the city at nighttime.

This is where former pilot Poe Dameron began his coffee and sweets shop called "Pastry Delights". Poe moved out from his parents, Shara and Kes after he left for aviation and didn't really want to come back after he had retired in order to prove to himself that he is an independent man. So in order to make a living, he started his coffee shop three years ago. It was rough at first due to how crowded the competition is, but with Poe's popularity as an expert pilot and his obviously charismatic aura, people flocked and after few months of working hard, he became the infamous one stop coffee shop for all of Yavin IV. Poe's great style of brewing and experiment coffee flavors was thanks to his mother who has vast knowledge of native plants, his shop is so successful that even people from the Coruscant drive to the store and try the shop.

However his life is about to be changed as a new store is about to open up next to his spot. The establishment beside his shop was a spice store run by his old friend Zorii who he always checked to buy some of his coffee ingredients. Although Zorii will move out of the building and transfer to Coruscant, her and Poe managed to cut a deal that she would continue supplying the shop with herbs and spices he always needed every month.

The buyer of the lot is a mystery to Poe. New people could mean new customers and new friends, but could also mean competition anytime. The fifty fifty certainty always boggled Poe. He was already used to new faces coming by to give his shop a try, but he was puzzled because unlike others, this new set of people could potentially alter his life forever. He gave his father a call after he learned that Kes might have a clue of on the new person, he works on the government so he might potentially have an idea.

"Hey Dad, how are you?"

"Good. Did you say goodbye to the hot girl on the spice shop already?"

"Dad her name is Zorii, and yes she moved to Coruscant now. Which is why I called you."

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea on who will be the new person replacing Zorii's shop?"

"My colleagues told me it's a girl you lucky man."

"How am I lucky?"

"She can be the hot girl you're looking for. I think she will be nice to you."

"Stop calling every girl you know 'hot' Dad. Did you also say that when you met mom?"

"Yes." Kes simply replies unashamed.

"Jeez, that's why you got slapped one time on Corellia."

"Hey! Like father like son as we always say."

"I don't call everyone I know hot."

"Anyways, she's a girl and she is running a bookstore."

"Bookstore? That is really boring."

"Says the one who runs a shop where everyone is silent."

"Clam it Dad. Thanks for the recon."

"Alright son. Be good."

"Alright bye."

A bookstore. An interesting concept for Poe, for him it is not really that boring compared to other businesses. He can't help but to think about the possibility of new customers, new friends and even new business partners. But the thing that got him the most is his dad's statement:

"She can be the hot girl you're looking for. I think she will be nice to you."

Poe's parents always teased him on every major girl in her life, however at those times he told to himself that he will focus on his career first. Now is essentially different, he thought of finally passing his knowledge to someone willing to continue his ways. He is getting older and as time passes, he began to feel alone and empty so he would jump at any chance for him to potentially feel affection for someone he truly likes.

The day after when Poe goes to work on his shop, he noticed a newly built sign on the new shop next to his place. It is being painted with a lot of classy looking colors and racks are beginning to fill in the empty shop. 

"The Jedi Texts."

Poe reads what's written on the sign aloud. Until a girl responds to his voice.

"Yeah. Come visit our shop which will open soon."

Poe turns around, he sees a brunette with three hair buns perfectly aligned looking really beautiful. She looks intimidating with her natural aura but Poe does not bother, if anything his dashing curly hair coupled with his clean handsome face was enough to match hers. He recognizes her face, and he finally remembers. She is none other than Rey Skywalker, the adopted daughter of the famous incumbent senator of Coruscant, Leia Organa. He saw her face from one of Leia's political ads when it was election period, he was deeply fascinated and never forgot her since then. Poe smiles while she looks at him.

"Oh...uh hi! I'm Poe Dameron."

"I'm Rey."

"I know."

Rey smiles, Poe smiles wider. Their awkward first interaction signaled something more.

"How do you know my name?"

"I saw you on one of Leia's campaign advertisements on tv."

"Oh right! I'm glad you know."

"Don't worry, this entire place voted for Leia so you're good."

"Ohh thanks, so you're the guy running this famous cafe." She realizes.

"Yes I am. I'm glad I got a new neighbor here now."

"Thanks! Your place looks really good."

"That means a lot coming from a Skywalker. So why did you move to this place?"

"There's already too much bookstores on Coruscant, I was hoping for a new market."

"Oh nice. That's why I did not bother to venture out to other places. By the way, nice looking store you got."

"That means a lot from a famous pilot and the owner of Yavin's best coffee shop."

"Looking forward to having you as a neighbor Rey."

"Likewise Poe."

Poe and Rey smiles to each other once more before heading to their respective stores. Poe thought it was a better first meeting than what he had expected, but he's glad both of them know each other from the get go so it was not that awkward to start with.

Poe's coffee shop is packed just like the usual, even though the shop required tremendous stamina and attention, he did not forget to smile thinking of the new friend he had made. Rey occasionally looks at his shop, observing him do what he does best, Poe seemed to notice her too so he smiles to her whenever he had the chance.

During the fifth hour of the shift, Snap began to notice it, Rey and Poe exchanging smiles whenever Rey goes out to assist her staff on carrying loads to her bookstore. The talkative friend begins to ask the inevitable;

"Surprise! Guess who I caught sleeping on his own shop." 

Poe rolls his eyes, in need of his own coffee. "Not yet Snap! I am not sleeping."

"Hey Poe can I ask you a few questions?"

"What is it Snap?" 

Poe always hated it when he met a new friend and Snap will always ask if it's his 'love interest' as if everyone new to him is automatically his girlfriend. His dad alone was already pushing for every single woman to date him, and the addition of his overly concerned bestfriend was enough to drive him nuts.

"Why are you smiling at the new girl always?"

"I do? Really?" He sighs, oh boy here he goes again.

"Aww shut it Poe. You are very obvious, you and that girl have thing right?"

"What do you mean thing?"

"You like her?"

"What the heck are you talking about Snap. First off we just met earlier and second, she seems serious on everything."

"Riiiight." Scoffs Snap, he writes the customer's name to a cup full of frappe, and hands it to him.

"What do you mean by that obviously sarcastic 'riiiight'?" Poe raises an eyebrow as he works on refilling the coffee machines.

"That's not friendship anymore dude. No one has ever made you smile right on your first meeting"

"It's too early to say that men. How about working on the line that's starting to get long!" Poe tries to stop Snap from continuously asking questions, but to no avail.

"I'm telling you man. I can see if you like a girl, and I can confirm that you certainly like her."

"You are out of your mind dude. Maybe you just drank too much coffee."

Rey comes to the door and sees the two talking on one of the tables. She shyly asks Poe.

The night after the stressful ten hour store hours of Poe's shop came, the two had just arranged the tables and chairs and removed electrical plugs for the store closing until Rey comes in, carrying her bag and searches for Poe. She realizes they are on their way to calling it a day.

"Hey I'm sorry I think I'm late. I'll just go."

Poe stops her. "No no, not at all, you can still come in."

Snap sees where it is going, he packs his bags and leaves. "I'll go now Poe, I'll leave you two here, see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye Snap."

Rey sits on a table, Poe takes Rey's order and after few minutes, he gives Rey a cup of espresso and sits in front of her.

"How's the construction going?"

Rey takes a sip of her coffee, it's delicious. "Oh it's going well, after three days I'll cut the ribbons for the grand opening."

"That is great to hear, I'm excited for you."

"This coffee is really good. No wonder your place is visited by a lot of people." Rey finishes her entire cup.

"Thanks. I'm used to people saying that, but now that a Skywalker said it I feel more proud."

Rey smiles. She gives the place a keen observation.

"You're lucky Poe. You got this thriving shop." Rey begins to feel emotional. She remembers her troubled past.

"Why? Your new shop sounds promising." He looks at her solemnly, wanting to know more.

"You have no idea what I've been through."

"You're a Skywalker, you're amazing!" He encourages her, she faintly smiles.

"I've failed seven businesses in my lifetime. I'm the biggest disappoinment on my family that's why they abandoned me." 

Rey's tears began flowing down her face, Poe looks saddened wishing he could change Rey's past, but unable.

"Until Leia adopted me and gave me a new opportunity. But as always, I blew it." Rey looks down.

"I got a million credits debt so Leia had no choice but to pay it for me. This store is my last chance at proving I'm not an idiot." She further narrated.

"That's unfortunate. I'm sorry you had to go through those bad events in your life." Poe replied.

"I'm used to it. I'm a miserable person, what else is new."

Rey's flowing river of tears was already visible, Poe had enough and comforted Rey. He touches her cheeks and wipes off her sad tears of self doubt and shame. He gently kisses her forehead hoping to calm her down, she did not bother to object.

"S-sorry... You were crying and I had to—" Poe asks.

"No, it's fine. Thanks a lot."

"I can help you if you want."

"Really?"

"I'm pretty popular around here. I can give your store recommendations if you want."

"You'd do that for me? Are you sure?" Rey began to lighten up, stunned by his offer but grateful.

"Of course. I'll do that for you."

"For how much?"

"Keep your credits, you'll need it to pay that debt."

"Are you serious about this?" 

"Definitely! I think it'll help you a lot."

"No one has ever done me a favor for free, thank you Poe."

"No problem, you should get ready for your store opening."

"Thank you so much. You're a great person."

Both of them stood up and shook hands. This deal solidified their ever growing friendship. Poe began liking what he initially hated, a new major person on his life.

"Cheer up sunshine, you got a big day ahead." 

"Sunshine?" She asks, curious of why he called her that.

"I'll call you that from now on, you need to lighten up like a sunshine."

"I like the sound of that." She says with a happy expression on her face.

Poe looks at her in the eye. "Alright sunshine. You got it." 

As if they were not close enough, Rey hugs Poe out of jubilation, something no one has done to Poe, even his ever loyal coffee shop goers. Poe hugs back at her patting her in the head. They break off and smile at each other again.

"Oh umm, I'm sorry I was just...happy you helped me."

"No need to apologize. You're even greater when you look happy."

"Thanks, I'm glad you'd see that."

"So see you tomorrow sunshine?"

"Sure. Oh and by the way here's my number, if you ever need me, give me a call."

Rey hands Poe her calling card to Poe's delight.

"Alright. Thanks."

Poe heads home and decides to give Snap a call.

"You got her WHAT?!" Snap's shocked voice can be heard through Poe's speaker.

"I got her calling card, so what?"

"You are the luckiest man on this planet Poe."

"What are you talking about again, Snap?"

"First, you are clearly smiling at her always. Second, she hugged you and now you are telling me that she gave you her number?"

"It's a business number silly. You can't just call her randomly, bonehead!

"You are the most naive man on this planet too the way I see it."

"Naive? Why is that?"

"That's literally three signs that she likes you."

Poe sighs. "Aww come on, didn't we talk about this earlier?"

"You like her don't you? You definitely do!"

"Heck no, we just met. You are blowing this way out of proportion buddy."

"So smiling at you, hugging you and giving you her number is blowing things out of proportion?"

"Just shush Snap. I just want to help her."

"I'm going to tell this to your dad."

"Tell him and I'll make you work double shift."

"We only sell coffee by day."

"I'll make you sell coffee by night if you don't zip it."

"Alright fine. But I'm just saying, she definitely likes you."

"Did you drink the entire cappuccino machine again? You are very wild for a man who just finished a ten hour shift."

"No. I'm just saying facts."

"Whatever Snap, I will log off now."

"Goodluck on...what's her name again? Rey?"

"See you tomorrow Snap. Don't drink too much coffee like you always do."

Poe hangs up. He ponders what Snap said, it is true that anyone could think of him liking the girl especially when on day one, he had already laid out so many hints of him liking her. He would be extremely out of touch if he had not noticed what was already happening in a matter of hours.

It's a new day, Poe felt more energized and more delighted on going to his shop, he does not know why but it is sure that Rey had affected his perspective and his will to the business. He was walking to his shop, when he sees Rey talking to one of her workers. The Skywalker's appeal was even better than when he first met her, as if she was not endearing enough, Poe found her more charismatic.

"Good morning sunshine."

Rey walks toward him, she gave off a smile. "You look great today."

"Thanks, so how's the shop?"

"Couple more additions, and it is ready to go!"

"I already contacted some of my friends to give your store a try."

"You're a man of your word truly."

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, goodluck on your opening."

Rey goes closer gazing at him. "I haven't thanked you formally Poe. Thank you for all your help to me, we just met yesterday and you are already saving my life."

"As I said Rey, anything for you."

Both of them are few inches away from each other, Poe is standing to her closer than he's ever been before, Rey began feeling nervous about what was happening. They were interrupted by Snap and Kes himself who came by Poe's shop. Poe and Rey back off each other as he rushed to hug his dad who smiles at Rey.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He inquires, doing everything he can to stop the never ending questions Kes will probably ask.

"I just came by for a visit." 

"Why would you randomly visit me? I am not a kid."

"Am I not allowed to visit my son?"

Poe shook his head. "Of course not, but I did not expect you to be here today."

"Well here I am so deal with it son."

Poe turns to Rey, looking at them. "Oh by the way, this is Rey she's the owner of the new shop. Uh Rey this is my Dad, Kes." 

"Hello sir! Nice to meet you." Rey bows her head a bit.

"Hi Rey. How long have you been in a relationship with Poe?"

Snap gave off a smirk, Poe looks at Snap with an angry look. Rey simply smiled at Kes' cluelessness.

"Dad she's new here, we're not in a relationship."

"Oh alright then, my bad."

"Yeah, you want a morning coffee Dad?" Poe broke off the conversation that grows unfavorable to him as time passes.

"Sure thing."

Kes and Snap enters the shop talking to each other. Poe turns back his attention to his shop neighbor.

"You told your father we are in a relationship?" Rey raises an eyebrow.

"Heck no, I don't live with my dad. He's just like that always."

Rey crosses her arms. "Really?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Alright then. I'll go now, goodluck on today's service."

"Copy that. Thanks."

The two part ways, Poe goes in to his shop being observed upon by his dad and his assistant, who kept on giving him the smirk that continued to annoy him.

"You two drive me crazy. Stop looking at me like that."

"Hey son, honest question." Kes opens up the chat.

"What now Dad?" Here it goes.

"Do you like Rey?"

Poe evades the question. He began preparing the cups and started brewing coffee while both of them looks to his frantic actions.

"Just admit it to your dad Poe." Snap pleads to him.

Poe's now angered, swerving every single question they have between him and Rey.

"Jeez, Snap for once, can you not bother me about Rey? You two are nuts, every time a girl comes here you ask that exact same question. If sunshine knew this she'll get weirded out thanks to you two." Fires off Poe with a jaw dropping rant. However it's not a perfect one, he accidentally just said Rey's nickname...oops.

Snap eyes widened looking at Poe who did not seem to realize his dad was feet away from him. Poe looks nervous, he accidentally hinted to his dad about what happened during their talk last night.

"Who is 'sunshine' mister?" Kes curiously asks.

This time Poe goes silent, he cannot sidestep the serious inquiry.

"That's.....that is what I call Rey."

"So you're telling me that you two are so close to each other literally and figuratively earlier, and now you are saying you gave her a nickname?" Kes narrates.

"Yes... you're right Dad."

"Yet you say you two are still not in a relationship?"

"It's nothing really. We're just friends."

"Just remember Poe, if you think she is beautiful and she is great, then go for her."

"Seriously? Really Dad?"

"Your mom and I were like that at first. Saying we are just mere friends and now we're here."

Poe sits and listens to his dad. It's rare for his dad to talk about this.

"I'm just saying. A lot of people thought me and Shara were fast when we decided to date each other. But that did not stop us, there are no rules in these types of things. You would easily know if you like each other. Trust me."

Kes stands up and heads for the door, Poe stares at him, taking in everything he said.

"Just go for it son." He noted.

Kes left his shop and rode his vehicle. Poe was absolutely speechless on what his dad has just said to him. 

"It's true Poe." Snap says to him while turning the sign from closed to now open.


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey finally had their moment but things took a really sharp turn after a heated exchange.

**Chapter 2: Partners**

_"A coffee that is bitter isn't bitter forever, you simply add the right amount of sweetness to remove it"_

* * *

It's been a good month ever since Poe and Rey met and they were now begining to get to know each other. They even once had a dinner together at Poe's home and they already feel extremely comfortable to having each other's presence around them. It's just a matter of time before one of them breaks the news and say their obvious astonishment for one another.

"Another day done, Snap. We sold a lot today." Poe eyes Snap as he sorts coffee cups neatly on their respective trays.

"Hey I was thinking of a business idea." Snap spoke.

Poe knew from experience it's not good. "If that's another one of those ladies from Cantonica, I swear to god."

"No no. Not at all, this is an actual idea from a concerned friend."

Poe is now concerned. "Snap now's not the time for your wacky ideas. Shut it."

"Wow, I did not even say anything. Can you just hear me out on this one."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Poe sits. Closely paying attention to him.

"Why don't you and Rey become partners?" Snap suggests.

"I knew it! You're gonna say this nonsense again!" Poe tries to stand up. 

Snap restrains him and pleads to hear himself out.

"No not that. This is an idea, I swear." 

"You're always like this dude. You did this with Zorii as well." Poe sits again. He begins to get curious.

"Listen, what I mean is why don't you two merge your shops?"

"Merge? What do you mean?"

"Bookstores and Coffee Shops are the perfect duo. It's basically a match made in coffee heaven."

Poe replies with a resounding;

"No."

"Wait what? Why? Isn't this great."

"I'm sure Rey's not gonna agree to this. Heck no."

"Why? You really know her that much now, huh?" Snap smirks.

"Rey's got issues with edgy business partners, I'm sure she can't trust me."

"That's why, this is the part where you prove yourself!"

Poe is dead silent. Man's got a point. He likes Rey, he knows he wants to help her in everyway he can ever since he heard her voice out all of her frustrations to him. The opportunity for him to help Rey even further is handed to him on a silver platter, all thanks to their businesses. He suddenly thought of the fact that it's his chance to help a good friend in need. It was apparent that Poe was literally dreaming of Rey until his friend snaps him back into reality.

"Hey! You alright? You look like a statue for a good minute there."

"Yeah..."

"Poe? You okay?"

Poe shooks his head regaining consciousness. "Yeah yeah. I'm fine, I'm completely fine."

"So what do you think. This is a good way of helping Rey, don't you think?"

"Yeah it is. That's honestly a great idea."

"So you gonna say it to her?"

"Yeah I will. I'll try to get in touch with her."

"That's good then. I'll go now. See ya."

Snap taps him in the shoulder. Poe nods as he see Snap walk out the door. Now he's beginning to picture the scenario, he knows this is his chance to be closer than ever to Rey. Clearly this is not business anymore, this is certainly not about books or cups of cappuccinos anymore, and it's sure as hell not about the thought of partners anymore. He is seriously in love with her, but he doesn't believe it.

All these times of Kes and Snap teasing him about Rey, and him vehemently denying everything. It was clearly just a show and he was actually craving her company. The concept of loving someone is completely new to him, Poe Never Had any experiences of dating, courting and certainly not confessing to someone else but now he feels like he's ready.

Speak of the sunshine, Rey's here. She's beautiful, like she always is, but this time her aura is exceptionally greater indicating she might have had a great day today. She was wearing an elegant pink dress and her makeup is even better today, highlighting her face even more. Rey sits on the usual chair on the table her and Poe always share their day and stories with. Poe walks to her and smiles.

"Wow you're..." Poe looks away, definitely astounded.

"Speechless huh?" Mocks a joyful Rey.

"Well you're even prettier today. Did you have a great day?"

"Kind of. But mainly because my mother is just here today so I had to dress up like this."

"You mean to tell me, Senator Organa is here??"

"Yes. She was stopping by with my brother Finn. When she comes here I'll introduce you to them, don't worry."

"That's great then. You're really going to introduce me to Leia?"

"Yes, why would I not?"

"I mean who am I to meet a senator who saved this planet twice."

The two stood up but in a first, Rey holds Poe's hands, his shock is from head to toe. Rey never willingly held hands with her, he was the one mainly making the moves. He's good at hiding the burst of emotions. But not enough, he did not realize Rey has been talking for long.

"Hey. Why aren't you saying anything? You good?"

"Uhh yeah I am! I'm just glad even though Leia is busy and all she still finds time to visit you."

"She does and I'm so grateful for her. She's a hero, not only to the planet but to me."

"Like mother like daughter. Both are great and both are so dedicated."

"You do know she's not really my mother."

"Doesn't matter. She raised you well, that definitely counts for something."

"I'm glad you see that." Rey gets emotional. Poe's admiring look turns into concern.

"Why? Do people not see you as a great person?"

"I've got a terrible past. Trust me." Rey stares at him.

"Sorry..."

"No it's fine. I'm used to getting called a nobody."

Poe's hand moves. Still holding Rey's hands, he holds it tight.

"No one is no one." Poe utters.

Rey looks down. He's right, everybody is a hero on someone's story even if that person thinks she's not.

"Look. I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for keeping me alive ever since I moved here."

"Alive? What do you mean by that?"

"Well whenever I go out of Coruscant I am extremely clueless about everything, glad you're here."

"Oh. Well as I always say I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks. You're great. However I should note that you're still difficult sometimes."

"Me? Difficult? Really Rey." Poe rolls his eyes, biting his lip laughing at what Rey said.

"You are. It's hard to get a point across with you if you're not with me on that point."

"Alright then. Give me one good example."

"Oh, should I remind you when you burned the frappe machine here?" Rey searches for the burnt pieces of metal after Poe accidentally overloaded in making them.

"Coming from you, who tore the manual into pieces which would've saved the said machine."

"Which we wouldn't have used if you hadn't burned the said machine."

"Oh really? Let me remind you that I have never seen an 'owner of a bookstore' that shreds an important book that isn't even hers."

"Coming from mister 'owner of a coffee shop' who does not know how to maintain a simple coffee machine."

"After you hurriedly asked for one, on a rush hour."

"So I can't order anything now then? You're really difficult."

"You're a..."

"It's fine I totally made you hurry when that happened." Rey admits.

"I knew it." Poe beams at his realization. _Damn you Rey, you really are difficult._

"You're not mad at me for costing you a lot in replacing it?"

"No not at all. Honestly that's an old tech, I want to replace it before you even came here anyways."

Rey eyes Poe again. This time with a sincere look in her eyes. Poe notices it and he too is looking at her solemnly. It looked like time itself froze just so they can gaze at each other. It looked like it's time, it really is the time.

"Sunshine?" Poe asks.

"Oh..I just wanna say, you saved me from a lot of nasty things when I first came to this place. Sometimes, I wonder why are there few people like you."

"That's just how I function. I tend to just help people I think are great, determined and passionate."

"So you think I'm those characteristics?"

"Yes. Totally. You endured a lot in your lifetime, now here you are, still standing. You are such a wonder."

"Thank you. That means a lot." It really meant a lot for her, she thought virtually no one was there to see her accomplishments, but there goes this man, thinking she is a ' _wonder_ '.

Poe looks at her, giving her a shy smile. Rey couldn't help but to feel the intimacy with him. Nobody believed that much in her, except for him. It's only a month and it feels really early but she can't resist the urge. 

She bends close to him, Poe's eyes began to widen but he himself did not back away from her. Rey decides to go for it, she leans further to him for a gentle kiss. Poe's incredulous realization was obvious, but he does not stop Rey, if anything he'd been wanting to do the same to her and Rey just made it easier for him. 

Their hearts began racing and started beating fast and they slowly move away from each other. They take time to recover, it was the first kiss of their lifetime and they were not expecting for it to happen on their business establishments where they both put all of their passion and hardwork in.

The two avoided any eye contact, until Rey sees two familiar people just by the door of the coffee shop staring right at them. And it wasn't just any regular passer-by, it was Finn, her brother and Senator Leia Organa, her mother. Rey's eyes widen, it's the most nervous she's ever been. Poe pieces together the events, he's shaking. He just got kissed by a Skywalker right in front of her brother and her mother who's an extremely famous public official. 

"How long have you been there, mom?" Rey questions. She's worried.

"How long have you been dating with Poe?" Leia looks at them, both defensive.

"We're not dating. Not at all! I will explain this later." Rey struggles to even formulate a proper sentence as she was being overlydefensive and did not expect what just occured. 

"I saw everything I need to know."

Wait a minute, did Leia just said Poe's name? How? Rey ponders. "Hold on, you know Poe?"

"Oh well of course, son of my most loyal supporters Kes and Shara. And the pilot who once saved me on a trip to my campaign on Sullust. I know you Poe Dameron."

"Oh wow. I didn't even know that, that is so cool."

"Hey, is Mr. Dameron treating you nicely around here?" Finn butts in. Finn had always been Rey's protective brother and he was the one who usually defended her so of course, a natural brother instinct. 

"Chillax Finn. He's the one who helped me on my business here."

"Alright then. I guess you can date her, just don't break her heart or I will break your ankle!" Finn turns to Poe who grows even more intimidated not even speaking a single word.

"No no, it's not what you think sir. We're not there." He responds.

The couple looks at Finn and Leia, stuck in a very awkward situation. _Kriff, this family sure is a great one._

Poe turns to Rey, breaking the ensuing silence. "You really should go now, it's getting late."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Goodbye Rey." To Poe's delight, it was finally over, all the nervousness and all the signs he was completely clueless what to do, it's finally going away. 

Rey, Leia and Finn leaves. When Rey's away from him, Finn now bombards his sister with questions which she hates.

"You two are just gonna do that and then say to us that you and that guy aren't 'there' yet?"

"But we aren't. I'm telling you the truth Finn."

"Right. That's the first time you did that, you can't deny it."

"Alright you two, stop it. Don't bug your sister too much Finn. She's trying to adjust to this place." Leia interjects.

"Yeah I am. You're right mom."

"But Rey...serious question. You really like the guy?" Leia looks at her, like a mother to her daughter.

She's silent once more, evading the question. 

It's the following day. The fallout of what transpired last night. Poe sees Rey from afar, unlike any other morning, he's uncertain about seeing her. However he decides to do the usual.

"Morning."

"Good morning Poe."

"Let me guess, Finn and Leia asked so many questions last night."

"They did. Of course."

"I knew it."

"Look I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about that. Must've made you uncomfortable."

"Hell no. Not at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact...I actually..." He stops. He hesitates to prove her wrong.

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you something that Snap thought of about our businesses earlier."

"Alright then. I'll go now."

"See you later."

Few hours later. It was the end of shift, not exactly great as Poe noticed a decrease in customers, rumor has it that a new cafe opened on Yavin IV and it's definitely cheaper than the products on Poe's shop. Things are not looking up for him, but he does not mind. As long as he can partner with Rey, his business and his life's work might just be saved.

"So what's that big idea Snap claims to have."

"Well honestly I think it's a good proposition. I hope you find it interesting."

"What is it?"

"Snap suggested we can merge our businesses into one. I personally think our stores complements with each other."

"So you're telling me to merge with you?"

"If you want. Having a business partner sounds fun."

"No. I'm sorry." Rey exclaims, she is not happy about this. It's deja vu of her getting scammed by corporate overlords. She's been screwed too many times already that she knows it's a plainly bad idea.

"Wait what? Why?" He replies, demanding answers.

"I'm sorry but this feels off."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look. I promised myself to never enter into fishy business partnerships again. You do know what everyone has done for me throughout these years?"

"I know that, of course. But I promise to you I am not like those edgy elites from shady companies." He makes his case. Hoping to sway her opinion of him.

"That's exactly what I heard when they forced me to enter one of these."

"Wait so you're calling me a corporate overlord?" Poe did not like that, taking offense to her statement. He knows he's not a greedy person only wanting money.

"No it's not that! I meant—"

"This is how you give back to others, huh?"

"Hold on. I did not tell you to help me on this place! You volunteered yourself. Now you're telling me you expect something?"

Oh boy. Here we go.

It's a full on argument, the build up of their ever growing relationship to each other ends on a shouting match.

"So you don't even care about the people who helped you along the way, huh?"

"I do." Rey is not liking what Poe is firing at her.

"Maybe that's why you're failing on everything."

She could not believe it. He did not just say that! One should never ever say that to Rey. Especially someone who knows what she was suffering way back then. Rey's trying to hold back the anger.

"You did not just say that!"

Poe realizes what he said, hates it. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to say that!"

Rey storms out of the cafe, livid and upset that her only friend in the entire county has said something nasty to her. Poe chases her.

"Hey, look I'm sorry—"

"Leave me be." Rey speaks in a cold voice

"I'm sorry. It's not my intention to—"

"I said just leave me be. Please."

Poe stops, he repents and looks at Rey as she leaves the place.

Poe retreats to his home. Infuriated to himself, he punches the wall in extreme anger. He can't believe he insulted Rey right on his own shop, it was not what he had expected after they talked about the merging idea.

"Dude, what in the world happened to you and why did you say that to her." Snap voices out, from the speaker of Poe's laptop.

"I don't know men, I got so nervous, I don't know what to do."

"You blew your shot dude."

"Help me Snap. This is so bad, what the hell happened to me."

"Let her cool off first dude. She's still definitely angry at you, let her calm down."

"I guess so. I'm such an idiot."

"Do not ever do that again to her dude. I'm telling you, especially you know how bad Rey's past is."

The next day, Poe sees no Rey. Her usual smiles, her usual greetings to him and her radiant energy is missing. He asked one of the workers for answers but they said that she was on leave. Few days have passed, she is still not there, he is going insane and was extremely panicking and even once called Zorii if she had seen Rey on Coruscant, to no avail. 

It did not help that competition was getting unfavorable. His coffeeshop no longer had the dominance after a nearby shop started operations and sold coffee considerably cheaper than him. He is in despair, what the actual fuck did he do to deserve this? It looked like any rey of hope will not return anytime soon. That is until;

Poe eyes a familiar face, it's Rey. It's truly her, she's back and he could not believe it. However he's not sure if Rey will still talk to him after he insulted her eighteen days ago. He sees her, but not with the usual happiness on her face.

"Hey..." He meekly says.

"Hi Poe."

"Look...I don't know where to start but...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry on what I said last time we talked. I just said it in the heat of the moment but it's not my intention. Sorry for bringing up your past, it's unforgivable and I am such a dumb person. I know you won't ever talk to me again but I just want to apologize." He was in full apologetic mode, while Rey completely speechless, watches him.

"You done talking?" She observes him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Again I'm sorry for everything."

"It's alright. I know it was just an accident because I did not accept the deal you're trying to make."

"I don't deserve to be mad after that irresponsible nonsense I said."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I was gone without telling you, Leia sent me to Kuat to talk to the companies there. It was a long trip and I was busy that I didn't realize I did not tell to you I'm leaving. I'm sorry if I made you sad." Rey rambles to explain everything to him while he simply looks on to her. 

"You done talking?" 

Rey smiles, however she began to notice the tables and chairs of the cafe are significantly fewer than usual. And even the table by the corner she and Poe used to talk with is gone. Something is strange about the shop.

"Wait why's our table not there? And everything looks dim. What is going on?"

"Oh right...I'm selling the shop. My debt to the building owner is going higher so I have to." Poe confesses.

Rey's horrified, she's caught completely out of guard. "Are you serious? Is it because of me?"

"Hey no! No way, it's because there's a new shop in here that's completely outselling us. Those guys sell better for some reason and they sell cheaper so it was only a matter of time that this happened."

"Wait, what's going to happen now? Where will you go?"

"I'm still living here but I might find a work somewhere else."

"Are you sure about this? Isn't this like your heart and soul?"

"It is but what else can I do. I know this sounds bad but I don't know how can I save the place."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Sorry but I think it's final. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do."

Rey's concerned. Is it the consequences of her leaving him behind without telling him anything? Is it because he felt down when she went absent? She feels terrible, wishing she could do anything to save him from getting his business shutted down. 

She also notices that Poe was not the usual happy, argumentative, radiant and energetic person he used to be. Something happened ever since she left him for a while, he's down but he tries to keep it together so he doesn't show he is feeling worse. 

'I need to do something' Rey thought, and she sure knows there's only one way to do so. She immediately heads to the office of the owner of the building, Rose Tico.

"Oh hello Rey. Any problems with your space?" Rose says, sitting on her chair doing some paperwork.

"No actually, I'm here for my neighbor's space. Poe's space."

"I hate to say this but Poe's vacating it soon. It's a real shame since he was the energy of the place."

"Who's gonna occupy his spot?"

"Still not determined but we're looking for buyers."

"How much is his space and his debt?" Rey asks in a serious tone.

Rose responds. "Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know things went a lil bit fast this chapter but I tried to add all major moments in a 3 chapter fic. Last part coming next week so stay tuned. Thanks!


	3. Watched By The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe admits the very thing they try to hide from each other. And at the Skywalker party, they both solidified their relationship.

**Chapter 3: Watched By The Stars**

_"A brew so perfect is destined by fate"_

It's over, the one month deadline for Poe to pack it up ends. Seven years in the business ends with a bitter curtain close. Poe looked on to his shop, he's devastated but there's nothing he could do about the sudden events that have been hitting him like the Millennium Falcon lately. It's a blast that he did not expected.

Poe gave one last look at was once was his best friend ever, his shop. The stainless machines he had neatly arranged on the counter, the tray that was once home of the various packs of his own coffee brand, and the chairs that are stacked atop of each other on the corner all reminded him about how great he did on his cherished shop. 

Rose Tico, the owner of the building now comes to the area with her car, signalling that his time is up, it's all over. Poe greets Rose, but she is unusually smiling that looks weird knowing he's suffering a serious blow to his business.

"So Rose. It was nice staying in your building for years, but this is it." Poe crosses his arms, looking very closely at his shop.

"Hey, don't worry it's all good Poe." Rose looks at him.

"Thanks. Still, I wish I could've stayed but the kriffing cafe near the park forced me to leave."

"Look, you don't have to worry at all now Poe."

"Yeah for sure, because I hope the place I'm working on doesn't have any competition or whatsoever."

Rose taps Poe, forcing him to notice her. "Quit talking Poe. Let me talk, I have a very good news for you."

Poe shakes his head, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Someone purchased the space already, and they want you to keep the place."

Poe grows even more bewildered. "Hold on. What are you talking about?"

"The buyer also says he wants to partner with your business in order to help their business grow."

"Are you serious? This feels unreal."

"It is. Congratulations dude, you're such a lucky guy."

"Who is this buyer you're pertaining to?"

"You'll know, she will come."

"She??"

"Alright I better go now, my date is waiting for me."

"You got a date? Well I guess with all the money you're collecting from rent, you certainly can."

"His name is Finn, he's from Coruscant and he is really hot."

"You know Finn too?"

"Yeah, Finn Skywalker and... his very attractive sister."

"What?" Rose giggles.

"Nothing. You better go now."

"Alright Poe, I'll see you later."

"Great talk Rose. See you soon."

Poe waves goodbye to an unusually frantic Rose, he thought that it was really a small world. His friend Rose is dating Finn, who's the sister of the one that's lighting up his day every single moment he sees her. Speaking of Rey, there she is, the beautiful woman rocking a casual brown long sleeve shirt and black skirt. Poe's eye widens, it's normal that Rey has her aura but it's not when she clearly dressed up for him. 

"Morning hotshot!" Rey gives her a wide smile.

"So when I asked you to wear something that fits my shop theme, you actually did it?"

"Of course! Besides, I really like my clothes today."

"So am I, you're so beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it. And oh, by the way here's the deed for the place."

He gulped. Rey was the buyer of his space? Why would she do that to him? His face began to get lighter, the long face of his all week long started to fade away in mere seconds. Poe hugs Rey in jubilation, forgetting every single promise he made to himself not to show any signs of him admiring her. She hugs back, she wants it, she knows she did it not to plainly save a business but because she would do anything to keep him within her radar. Poe pulls apart, still smiling at her.

"You saved my business, you saved me. Why did you do this?"

"It was the right thing. Why did you not tell me about this when you tried to talk with me regarding the merging offer of yours?

"I did not want you to feel obliged to accept it. It's your decision and I respect that."

"I'm sorry I doubted you. When you repeatedly trusted me and no one else could."

"It's fine. I completely understand you."

"So you said you'll do anything for me. I want you to know I would do anything for you as well."

Those words meant everything for Poe. It looked liked it was finally the right place and the right time to say to her what he truly feels. He gathers up all available courage he has and gazes at her.

"There's something I need to tell you sunshine."

Rey looks up to him, speechless. "What is it?"

"I know it's only been a couple of months after we met, but..."

He hesitates. He never did this to someone before and he is nervous about her reaction. However Rey gives her a knowing look, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Just say it. Go ahead."

"I really really like you."

Rey raises an eyebrow, she knows what he means but he clearly holds back.

"I love you Rey."

There he goes. He said it, all the wait is over. Three words that sealed the deal, next thing the lovers know they are standing closer than they've ever been to each other.

"I know." She simply responds.

Poe leans further, takes Rey's face and kisses her. His heartbeat is going nuts, Rey closes her eyes, taking in every single second of it. They're madly in love with each othet that it takes long for them to pull apart, but when they did, they realize they're not alone. Kes and Snap is looking at them closely, crossing their arms in front of their chests. Rey does not know what to do, he just got kissed by Poe Dameron in front of his bestfriend and his father known for being protective to his son.

"Dad. How long have you been creepily staring at us?" Poe fires at Kes, diverting possible questions by;

Snap speaks. "You two, are going to do a lot of explaining to me."

"No we're not. You saw nothing."

"I saw nothing except you and Rey making out in the—"

Poe interjects quickly, embarrassed and evading to look at Rey. "Christ, Snap watch your language and don't say that in front of Rey!"

Kes breaks silence. "Look Poe, this is your life now. Besides, you two look great."

"Thanks Dad. You just made this more embarassing for me."

"When can I sign the marriage papers for you two?"

"Oh my goodness, you and Snap better zip the gutter language in front of Rey."

"Alright, alright. I just came by to check on you."

Kes turns to Rey who looks at him. "Rey. Thank you for saving my son's business."

"He saved mine as well. I'm just returning the favor, sir Dameron."

"Just Kes. You're almost part of the family now that you and Poe are getting married."

Poe butts in, more embarassment. "Dad, clam it please."

"Alright son, I'll go now. Have fun you two."

Kes winks at Poe while Snap gives him a smirk. Poe replies with a frown, Kes leaves while Snap goes to the shop to finally begin returning the tables and chairs to its proper place.

"Oh, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes I'm always free. Why?"

"It's the family reunion of the Skywalkers, if I'm part of your family, then you should be part of mine too."

"Hold on, you're inviting to me to a Skywalker party? You serious?"

"Yes. You should meet them, they have a weird obsession to pilots like you."

"Huh, why is that?"

"Well we recently thought of making an aviation academy, and they need mentors to teach kids."

"Wow, Skywalkers are really amazing." Poe exclaims in awe.

"So I guess you're going to be my date on the party then?"

"Sure. I would love to."

Rey pulls Poe closer and kisses his cheek. He gazes at her like a man frozen in so much amusement, Rey taps his shoulder to send him back to his self.

"Get it together Dameron, you still have work to do."

Poe blinks and hears her. "Yeah yeah, i definitely got some work to do. Talk to ya later."

"I'm going with you silly."

"Hold on, what are you saying?"

"We're partners now. There's no use for that damn wall between our stores, let's tear it down.

"Well then, let's go!"

The wall separating Rey and Poe's business was finally beginning to get cracked. Poe's shop is now getting renovated in order to place Rey's bookstore shelves around the area, both of them oversaw the developments of their assets, now they were truly couples. Not just business couples, but as an actual couple. Hours passed, Rose and Finn decides to visit the shop to see the two. Rey greets them, touring them around.

"Wow, I'm proud of you sis!" Finn exclaims.

"You better step up your game, Finn."

"No way! I'm still more successful."

"Riiiight." Rey raises an eyebrow.

"It's true. Anyways, so the owner of this building is the beautiful date of mine tomorrow, huh?" Finn turns to Rose.

Rose chuckles. "Aww, thanks sweetheart. By the way, Rey who's your date?"

Poe walks in, coming off after he assisted Snap on reassembling a machine. Rey looks at her, smiling.

"So what did I miss from the chat?" 

"Hey Poe I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, I have a date with Finn on the Skywalker party."

"Well I'm going there too actually."

"Wait what? Who are you with?"

Poe glances at Rey, putting his arms on her opposite shoulder.

"No way! You two are dating?"

"They sure are Rose. I've seen them kiss."

"Oh my goodness! You two!" Rose beams at them.

"As if you two hadn't done that already." Rey fires back.

"Oh we sure did." Finn replies with no shame.

"Alright if everyone's going there tomorrow then let's just share the same ride." Rose suggests.

"Alright let's just meet up here tomorrow." Affirms Rey.

Finn and Rose exits the shop. Rey turns to Poe and looks at him. Nothing's changed, he's still perfect in her eyes.

"So how's my sunshine?"

"I'm glad I moved to this place. Hands down the best decision I've ever done."

"I'm glad you moved here."

"Tell the truth Poe, if I didn't move here, would you date Zorii?"

"Sounds like someone is jealous."

"No I'm not—...it's just that I wonder what would've happened if we never met."

"Listen, Zorii is cool and all but she's not my type of girl."

"That's good to hear."

"Hold on, what about you? Have you dated someone else before?"

"Well I did see someone once. He's a horrible human being."

"Want to talk about it?" Poe's look turns to concern, Rey began to feel down.

"Well he's forcing me to move in with him, plus he even punched Finn once."

Poe clenches his fist, feeling angry for Rey. "That's absolutely disgusting." 

"Let's just say it didn't work for the both of us."

"You want me to do something?"

"No. Just forget about him, please."

"Alright if you say so." 

"So I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to see how handsome you look on a formal attire."

"You too. You're already too pretty on your casual dress."

Rey smiles as she gives Poe one more kiss in the cheek before she leaves and heads home. He eyes her on his way out, fully smiling. What a day he had.

Back at his home, Poe frantically tries to search something on his cabinets;

"So I'm working for the both of you now, huh?" Snap speaks through the phone.

"Pretty much." Poe yells at the phone, not obvious as he's away, on his closet finding the perfect suit he'll wear for the Skywalker party

"Let me guess, you're picking clothes from the closet."

"How did you know?"

"I know you. You always do that when girls ask you out."

"This is a party by a politician, it's not a date."

"Oh and who are you coming with, for that said party?" 

"Whatever man, just help me choose clothes." Poe eyes the dark blue tuxedo he wore when he applied as a pilot.

"For the formal party or to impress Rey?"

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Alright fine, just wear your best formal attire and you'll be good to go."

"That's a really helpful advice." Poe sarcastically replies.

"No problem. No problem at all!" Mumbles Snap through the speaker.

The night of the Skywalker party happens, Finn and Poe are standing outside of the cafe as they both patiently wait for the ladies, Finn is wearing a very formal black suit with the Resistance emblem pin accompanying it. Poe decides to go for his dark blue suit, his hair is more curly than usual, both looking incredibly handsome.

"I thought you and Rey are going here at the same time?" Poe asks, wondering why Rey is not to be seen.

"Well one of our assistants said she went somewhere for her dress, looks like she really wants to impress you."

"As if I'm the only one, Rose is not here either."

Finn looks at Poe who checks his watch, it's only an hour before the party. "I gotta ask you something."

"Hmm anything, what is it?"

"Are you ready to be my brother-in-law in case you and Rey...ya know."

"We're not rushing it, Finn."

"Yeah but I'm sure you and Rey will end up together."

"And why is that?"

"Out of everyone she met, you're the one she always tells to me."

Poe's eyes widen, bewitched but glad. "S-she talks about me?"

"Yep. I don't know what you did to her but she is so in to you."

Just as soon as Finn responds, a black vehicle stops in front of them and opens it's doors. It's Rey and Rose, looking even more attractive than ever. Rose is wearing a red dress while Rey is wearing a white one that almost looks like a gown, both are wearing it with class. Both men were absolutely speechless and stunned, their expectations were high, but this extremely exceeded it tenfold. It took a moment for Finn and Poe to react to them, still amazed by their outfits.

"I said wear something great not wear a literal gown." Poe speaks, he's flustered.

"You don't like it? I can do a last minute change." Rey responds.

"Hell no, I love it. You look so beautiful."

"Glad I saw Rey at the salon, so we decided we'd share the ride and surprise both of you." Rose explains, eyeing Finn."

"Rose do you really have to be this cool? You look so astounding." Finn replies.

"Of course, I'll dress real good for my boyfriend's family party."

"You don't disappoint me babe."

"So should we all go? It's only forty-five minutes till the party."

"Alright let's go guys. We got a party to attend."

The four of them ride their transport and after thirty minutes, they arrive at the Skywalker mansion, unusually lit up like it's Christmas. Right from the gates a huge 'Skywalker Reunion Party" can be seen. 

The four enter the hall and few seconds in, there are already familiar faces that can be seen roaming around. Senior Officer of the Resistance aviation Wedge Antilles can be seen talking to Lando Calrissian, one of Resistance's top pilots. Biggs Darklighter, a more experienced and one of the top Resistance pilots still on service is also present drinking champagne. Captain Kaydel Connix, one of the Resistance's newest recruits is seen talking to another Captain Jessika Pava, Poe thought Snap would really enjoy his time here if he went with them.

And then there's Han Solo and Leia Organa themselves facilitating the party, they see Rey, Poe, Finn and Rose all looking at both of them, Han and Leia walk towards the four. Leia hugs Rey and Finn while Han looks at Poe and Rose. _Kriff_ , Han Solo himself is looking at him, Poe thought.

"I'm glad you two are here now. And you brought Poe and Rose as well!" Leia turns her attention to Han still has his eyes on both.

"Good evening General Solo, I'm Poe Dameron." Poe bows his head with respect to Han.

"Oh umm, hi sir! I'm Rose Tico, nice to meet you sir!" Rose follows.

Han gives them a delicate smile. "Good eve to you two as well, this is perfect, we got new recruits for the Resistance."

"C'mon Han, it's our reunion now's not the time for that. They're Finn and Rey's dates ya know." Leia interjects, obviously more toned down than Han.

"Alright fine, have a seat you four." 

All of them finds an empty table for four and sits. The party is getting more crowded with new faces coming here and there.

"Guys, sorry if dad is like that. It's pretty much his thing now." Apologizes Rey.

"No no, we totally understand that. Besides, he's such a cool guy." Poe replies, looking at Han who talking to some of his Resistance colleagues.

"Hey Finn, you should really tour me around your place." Rose looks at Finn, and holds his hand.

"Oh I almost forgot, good thing you reminded me." Finn smiles at Rose, as both of them stood up.

"Hey me and Finn are just gonna do some walking alright?" Rose tells Rey and Poe looking at them while Finn holds Rose's other hand.

"Yeah sure. Finn get a room, this is our reunion." Mocks Rey giggling at them.

"Shut it sis, just stay there you two." Finn and Rose walks outside, while even more people arrive at the hall.

Rey turns to Poe gazing at the room with a sea of people. "This sure is getting crowded."

"Yeah, you guys have a lot of friends." 

"Why don't we go outside, I got something to show to you at the backyard."

"Sure thing, lead the way." Poe follows Rey out of the hall.

Both of them walk through the mansion, until they see a large green tree sprouting with branches. Even if it's nighttime, you could see the green of the tree naturally illuminated by the tree itself. Both of them lean towards the wall, watching it in full bloom being observed by the stars, it's a sight to behold.

"Wow, a Force Tree. Just like the one I have at home, but larger." Poe says, in absolute awe of the tree.

"You have a Force Tree at home?"

"Yes, it's been there for decades. It's such a beautiful thing, like you."

"Wow, you really are terrible at dating. That phrase explains it all." Rey laughs at him, at his attempt at 'pick-up lines'

"Oh is that so? Then how come you're with me tonight?" He glances at her, smiling.

"I did not knew you were _that_ bad at picking up women."

Poe moves in front of Rey, resting his hands against the wall between her face. Rey began to blush, trying hard to hide his increasingly nervous self from him. 

"I'm bad at picking up women, huh?"

Rey's blushing, loves it but hates it at the same time. "That tuxedo suits you a lot by the way."

"I did not knew you were that bad at picking up women." Mocks Poe, breaking Rey into grinning at him.

"I'm assuming that I did not knew you were bad at complimenting men." He adds.

"You know what you are? You're difficult, really difficult. You're a difficult man." Retaliates Rey.

"And you are..." Poe shook his head and stands even more closer to Rey.

Rey places her arms around Poe's neck, biting her lips. Poe smiles and gazes at her.

"Let's not do this in your family reunion sunshine." 

"Alright fine. You're right." 

Rey kisses Poe, this time more passionate and much more comfortable. What they don't know is Finn and Rose staring at them, peeking from the wall corners.

"Get a room, this is our reunion." Finn scoffs while Rose continuously giggles at them.

"Why are you two here, are you done touring around the house or what." Rey shots back.

"Of course. It's time for dinner and as much as I root for you two, dinner is coming and you and should too." Finn explains.

"Alright, we'll be there." 

Finn and Rose leaves the two of them while Poe removes his necklace with a ring pendant and places it to Rey's neck. 

"What's that?"

"That's my mother's ring. I told myself I'll give this to the one I love if I found her."

"You're so sweet."

Rey and Poe looks at each other thinking if only force could stop time for them both.

Rey speaks, breaking the silence. "We should..." 

"Yeah right." Poe replies.

"I love you Poe Dameron."

"I love you too Rey."

Rey and Poe walks back to the hall, while being watched by the stars. The Force Tree witnessing their love for each other that started with a sweet note. Who knew the perfect relationship is something made wholeheartedly like how the perfect coffee brew is made out of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the entire series! This was the final chapter of the Coffeeshop AU but I'm gonna write more works in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Shoutout to the Damerey Discord Community for being such a nice and friendly community!


End file.
